farfacinquefandomcom-20200213-history
Nightgrip
Nightgrip was an infamous individual on the official Farfa Discord. Was one of the most active Scarms in his prime. He was known in the community to be a very irritating sperg. After Stayfrosty310, he was the 2nd Scarm to be banned on the Farfa Discord. History Early History Nightgrip's first message in recorded history on the Farfa Discord was on 06-12-2018 in #general-theory(at the time was called #theory). Where he said "If you don't have engage. You don't have skystrikers. The deck would be subpar at best without engage. Sort of like the fur hire decks." This message was largely ignored by most people on the Discord, as only Ferno responded with a "no shit". That fateful day on on 6-12-2018, Nightgrip posted 10 messages on the Discord. Predicting that Sky Strikers would inevitably be Tier 1 some day. Rise Nightgrip rose the ranks relatively quickly, on 06-16-2018 he achieved his first level up on the Discord. During the time before Nightgrip was a scarm, most of the community didn't recognize Nightgrip as a sperg. However he has made enemies, most prominently Sebastian. On 07-26-2018 Nightgrip achieved level 10 status and was officially a scarm. During this era Nightgrip would frequently spend most of his times in #theory discussing potential table 500 decks. Some decks he discussed were Insect FTK and Toon FTK. On 08-03-2018 Nightgrip became level 20, an Alich, although during that time that role did not exist yet. His next goal was level 30, the level where on the Discord, you become a Graff. Which was most exclusive role on the Discord at the time. As Nightgrip rose through the ranks the entire community has been slowly starting to recognize Nightgrip as a sperg. August 26, 2018 On 08-26-2018 Nightgrip decided to @subscribers. This event resulted in Nightgrip's 3rd timeout in 2 days. After his timeout was over, Nightgrip went on a rant and was mad at the mods and Farfa and was questioning why the subscribers role can be pinged by anyone. He was comparing @subscribers to @everyone with "It's like @everyone". That day the Discord community was laughing and were angry at Nightgrip's stupidity. Nearing the climax of the rant, AJ said two words to Nightgrip, "Bai, idiot" and 2 seconds later Nightgrip was banned. Nightgrip never became a Graff, he was level 28 and had 61310 xp connected to his account. That was coming off of his 3rd timeout in 2 days. He came back cussing out AJ and myself for timing him out for needlessly tagging and said "it's like @ everyone" - Robkek12, Farfa mod Aftermath After the banning of Nightgrip, the community of the Discord celebrated. The "Nightgrip Funeral Party" was a party that was held in the music VC, celebrating the recent cleansing of the Discord. Peoples reactions ranged from confusion to joy. People who haven't heard about Nightgrip before were learning about the legend. Ultimately, the community decided that in the end, Nightgrip did nothing except be an annoying and ignorant sperg. He was to be forgotten. Nightgrip's message On 10-05-2018, XxYoshixX contacted Nightgrip and told him about his wikia article. Nightgrip wanted everyone on the Discord to see his message. "Damn but srsly. Those four weeks or so while I was active on the server. Where the worst and loneliest of my life. And even though 90% of you lot didn't like me the server made it tolerable. So thanks I guess. To you and the others in the server. Even Sebastian amd masahiro who hated me the most Lol." - Nightgrip Notable Quotes